In the search for alternative fuel vehicles, natural gas is one consideration as an alternative fuel. In a vehicle powered by natural gas, just as in gasoline powered vehicles, a vehicle operator should be able to read from a fuel gauge a measure of fuel in the vehicle to obtain an accurate representation of the remaining energy content (i.e., driving range) of the vehicle.